vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-04-02
__TOC__ 'Intro' VGCW showed a new intro, with highlights of Season 3! Other Plot Dr. Wily is backstage being interviewed by Phoenix Wright about his match for the redesigned VGCW Championship. With a chance to finally gain singles gold, Alberto sends a message to his fellow competitors: they can not defeat Wily! '"GROOSOME" Match' Matchup Winner Results Another disappointment for Gary as he gets Groosenated and finds himself down for the three in the opener. Other Plot Dracula's backstage, and he's immediately confronted by Geno, who calls out Drac on his lies about Woody that Bowser revealed last show. Dracula tries to deflect the blame on Bowser, but Geno's having none of it, since Dracula hasn't been in any matches in quite some time. Dracula mentions that he actually does have a match tonight, a tag team match. Geno says he'll keep an eye on Dracula, but as the Star Warrior walks off, Dracula says he'll be doing just the same to the wooden toy... 'General Manager Tournament Loser's Bracket - Finals - Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Loser Results It wasn't really that close as Bison got Waluigi down on the mat for the ref to count, although the people's hero did get a couple of crotch chops in. With four straight losses in the Great Tournament, Waluigi is, er...crowned the big loser! Other Plot Nappa finds GameCenter FU in the back and starts screaming in their faces, demanding to know where Vegeta is. Arino and AVGN don't seem to know, so Nappa wants them to deliver a message, he wants his old partner in the ring tonight, because he's going to get an answer about Geta's actions last week, even if Nappa has to beat it out of him! 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results If you're going to watch just one match this season...this might be it. It was back and forth to start, but Wario took total control of the match, constantly mixing in finishers with pin attempts, but despite his efforts, he could never quite get that three count. The champion endured, endured, and endured, spamming Full Restores and using Escape Ropes as he could to avoid pin attempts. Red's smart strategy turned out to be a brilliant one, all of a sudden he was coming back! Wario thought he finally had it won, but drawing blood turned the tide for good as Red retained with a pin after a huge tornado DDT! Other Plot Nappa comes out to the ring and calls out Vegeta for an explanation, threatening to hunt him down if he needed to. Vegeta doesn't care to turn this into a chase, coming out to the ring. He explains that he couldn't ever catch up to Nappa after reaching his limits, but after seeing what Dracula did for enhancing Woody's power, he let himself go under Drac's spell. A bright explosion engulfed the scene, and now Vegeta's hair was glowing, he was now SSJ Majin Vegeta! Vegeta said he was tired of being called a jobber, being the Badman...Dracula set him free from all of that! All that was left...was a battle of destiny! '"BALDMAN VS. BADMAN: OUR FATE, OUR BATTLE" Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Nappa tried to hold his own, but his old friend proved too strong thanks to Dracula's magic. A huge clothesline and a little dance, and SSJ Majin Vegeta stood tall. Other Plot Here Comes the Money hits, and out walks a member of the McMahon family! The man reveals himself to be Bryn McMahon! Bryn O Mac greets the crowd and announces that he is now taking over the Female Division of VGCW and it'll be having its own show! Gruntilda shows up and greets her new boss with open arms, as it's time for the girls to fight once more! Charles Barkley is next to be interviewed by Phoenix Wright. He shows some love for Ganondorf and Dr. Wily, though he can't say the same for Gabe Newell. He plans to be both slamming and jamming. Wright also confirms that since Barkley was the last holder of the title before Donkey Kong claimed it with the Glitch Bomb, he gets the honor of bringing it to the ring, and it'll be a new belt. Barkley says he thinks it'll look better than the old strap. '"Not a Trap at All" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Kefka made his debut but was pretty much moral support in a short battle. As Dan Hibiki tagged in his partner, he immediately struck with a DDT! He slid Dracula's arm over his former partner's chest, giving Dracula an easy victory! Other Plot Phoenix Wright interviews Gabe Newell, he brings up the concern about Gabe having to be in two matches in a row with the VGCW Championship being decided as well as the Great Tournament finals. Gaben says he'll be fine with two matches, but any more than that would be an issue. 'VGCW Championship Fatal Fourway Match' Matchup Winner Results At long last, the vacant title would be decided! It took some time, but the four men found their natural pairs as Barkley and Wily duked it out, while the big men, Ganondorf and Gaben, formed their own duo. The Dark Lord and CEO of Hats kept it mostly outside, with Table-san being a victim of Ganondorf diving off the turnbuckle to absolutely demolish Gabe! But it's what inside the ring that counts, as Barkley managed to dictate his duel with Wily, landing the Chaos Dunk and a huge kick to win the match and reclaim the VGCW Championship! 'General Manager Tournament - Finals' Matchup Winner Results 16 competitors. 14 matches. 2 men left in the 15th and final battle of the Great Tournament. With the General Manager position on the line, Gabe and Jensen put their hats (or lack thereof) on the line for control. Jensen seemed to be taking some control. Some technical difficulties struck, but soon enough the show was back on. But in the midst of it all... Other Plot Dan Hibiki, fresh from his betrayal of Mr. Satan, burst onto the scene! He took out both of the finalists, leaving the crowd stunned and without a winner! Dan took the mic and taunted the fans about ruining the main event. He said that he was going to introduce the new GM, and it wasn't going to be Gabe Newell or Adam Jensen! Without further ado, Dan introduced the new GM of VGCW...DRACULA! Dracula strode out to the ring, bathing himself in the glory of his apparent position. He arrived to the ring and his crew was all assembled...Dan, Vegeta, Kefka, and the man in charge of it all, Dracula himself, stood strong in the ring. Dracula announced his takeover of VGCW, his first actions being the announcement of Dan as the #1 contender for the VGCW Championship and Vegeta being the top challenger for the Casual Championship. He challenged those who felt his decrees unfair with a simple question: "Who's going to stop me?" With those words said, the era of Dracula began! The camera shut down, but then came a sound that hadn't been heard in some time...The Caller! It seems he and his group anticipated what had just happened, but someone was going to show up in a few weeks...who is this mysterious man and who's working with him? Season 3 comes to a close, and all we have are questions... Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Great Tournament Category:Last Man Standing Category:Casual Championship Category:Brawl Category:Tag Team Category:Fatal Four-Way